


Moonrise

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barbarian Thor, Dark, I'm Sorry, Jötunn Loki, M/M, please read the archive warnings, this fic is very wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Thor found the Jotun covered in blood and half-dead, left in the forest to die for Norns knew what reason, and he scooped the poor thing up and brought it home. Jotnar were the enemy, he knew, but this one was so small and broken that it tugged at the tender corner of his heart, and he couldn’t bear to just leave it to die.





	Moonrise

Thor found the Jotun covered in blood and half-dead, left in the forest to die for Norns knew what reason, and he scooped the poor thing up and brought it home. Jotnar were the enemy, he knew, but this one was so small and broken that it tugged at the tender corner of his heart, and he couldn’t bear to just leave it to die.

His father curled his lip in distaste and his mother barely concealed her own disgust, but neither the chieftain nor the seeress were in the habit of denying their golden firstborn son what he wanted. They allowed him to bring the creature to the healing tents.

“Just until it’s nursed back to health,” Frigga warned.

Thor spent long hours looking after his new pet, bathing it and changing its dressings and bringing cloths moistened with water to its lips. It was a week before the Jotun even opened its eyes so Thor had a long time to stare. Its skin was such a becoming shade of blue, and its face was so fine-boned and delicate that sometimes Thor caught himself wondering what it might feel like to lick it.

“Hello,” Thor said when it finally woke up. “I’m Thor.”

The poor thing looked so panicked that Thor instinctively reached a hand out to pat its hair, touch its neck, gentle it.

The second time it opened its eyes it tried to bolt, but Thor caught it and tied it to the bed.

“Just so you won’t hurt yourself,” he explained as gently as he could. “What’s your name?”

It didn’t reply. Perhaps it didn’t know how. Thor was sure he’d heard Jotnar warriors speak to each other in guttural tones before but perhaps they didn’t know how to speak proper language.

Another week passed and the Jotun had stopped trying to free itself, but whenever Thor tried to talk to it or touch it, it would turn its face away. Perhaps it was shy, Thor thought.

“Let me take care of you,” Thor said. “You’re so pretty. Please look at me.”

But it wouldn’t. Thor took to calling it “Moon” for the way it would hide its face. “Just like how the new moon hides its face so shyly,” he said.

He knew from bathing it that it had the same parts between its legs that Thor himself did. He longed to touch it there. Maybe if he could make Moon feel good…

The first time he tried, the Jotun cried out softly, the first real noise Thor had heard from it. He mistook it for pleasure at first, but it struggled so hard to get away that the ropes bit deeply into its wrists.

Thor felt like he loved his little Jotun a little more each day. He couldn’t understand why it was still trying to get away. Perhaps he just hadn’t touched it properly.

He came to Moon again the next night and this time he was slightly more forceful. They did have the same parts after all, and he knew very well how to pleasure himself. He wouldn’t take no for an answer this time, he would demonstrate exactly how much he knew.

Moon struggled at first, but stopped after awhile, and finally spent all over itself with a pained whimper. Thor was pleased.

“I love you so,” he said, kissing its mouth and finally allowing himself to run his tongue over one sharp edged cheekbone.

It occurred to him that Moon might like to please him as well, but he didn’t want to loosen the bonds for fear it would flee, so instead he gently nudged himself into Moon’s mouth. Afterwards he returned to his own tent the happiest he’d ever been.

Another week and Thor was sure that no one had ever had as delightful a creature as his Jotun. Moon had stopped turning away, had stopped struggling, and was so sweetly pliant for him during his nightly visits.

“I do love you so,” Thor said. Moon only looked at him with those clear crimson eyes.

“When are you going to get rid of that thing?” Odin asked over breakfast. “It’s taking up a whole tent by itself. Is it not sufficiently healed yet?”

“Soon,” Thor said, but he was putting it off. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet.

Finally though, he could no longer pretend that Moon needed anything more from him.

“It’s time for you to go,” Thor said sadly, petting his little Jotun’s hair. He couldn’t resist loving it one more time though. He hoped that it could feel his affection even though it could not speak properly. Maybe once he’d freed it, it might stay with him. He hoped it would. “Sorry father,” he would say, “I tried to set it free but it wouldn’t leave my side.”

Moon shuddered under him. Yes, Thor was sure that would probably happen. Moon would never leave him.

Gently, he untethered Moon from the tent pole and untied the ropes binding it.

He was expecting a smile, maybe a hug, was already bracing for it even.

He didn’t expect the way Moon launched itself at him, the fury with which it knocked him to his back, the rage twisting its face as it grabbed Thor’s hair and bashed his head into the unyielding ground. Over and over and…

Thor’s vision went white.

“Moon,” he gasped out, blood bubbling from his lips. “Why?”

“My name is _Loki_ ,” Moon hissed.

Thor felt himself being grabbed between the legs, then a flash of pain even more blinding than before.

His people found him afterwards, limp and broken on the floor of the tent the same way that Moon had been when Thor had found him.

“What a pity,” he heard someone say. “Wild beasts always turn on their masters. He should have known better.”

“Aye,” someone else said. “At least Odin has the one other son.”

Thor closed his eyes. They didn’t open again.


End file.
